Impulso
by lavete
Summary: Cuando la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, no debes dejarla pasar, porque nunca sabes que puedas perder.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia nacio de esos días en los que deberia estar estudiando en lugar de estar soñando, no voy a negar que la historia Sr. y Sra. Kent de Tomarisun me influencio un poco.. XD. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de un domingo de verano en el pequeño pueblito de Smallville en Kansas. La mayoría de personas estaban disfrutando del descanso, mientras chapoteaban en el lago, de repente el cielo se lleno de nubes grises y un viento frio empezó a soplar, rayos empezaron a verse lejos en el cielo, cuando uno toco suelo en medio de toda la gente, todos se asustaron pero esa emoción se convirtió en asombro cuando del rayo apareció una mujer.

Era alta, voluptuosa y hermosa. El cabello negro le caía en cascada hasta la cintura y la poca ropa que llevaba dejaba notar ciertos símbolos que tenia tatuados en el cuerpo, llevaba una vara dorada que sostenía con ferocidad.

La mayoría de las personas se habían quedado estáticas, otros habían empezado a correr pero la aparición de la mujer los detuvo y no pudieron continuar, ella parecía hechizarlos. Sin embargo ella no parecía notar a ninguno de ellos y con un majestuoso andar se alejo de todas las personas y desapareció de la vista.

Los policías estaban en la escena interrogando a los testigos, una joven rubia que estaba entre la multitud de curiosos se había situado al lado de la barrera de seguridad, muy cerca de uno de ellos quien interrogaba a una pareja.

--Era hermosa—decía el hombre

--Gloriosa—interrumpio su esposa

--Aja. Una descripción mas especifica—sugirió el policía un poco hastiado de todo eso

--Morena—hablo de nuevo el esposo

--Si, el cabello era negro azabache—

--Ojos verdes oscuros—

--No, eran azul intenso—

--El cabello ondulado—

--Liso y le llegaba a la cintura—insistía ella

--Llevaba muy poca ropa, de colores vivos, como de playa—

--No, más bien como un disfraz—

El policía les agradeció y les pidió que si recordaban algo más que fuera importante y recalco importante, que no dudaran en llamar a la policía, luego se alejo de ellos

--Yo le haría caso a la mujer—

--¿Qué?—dijo el medio molesto

--Que le haría caso a la mujer—el policía enfoco a la rubia y amablemente le pregunto

--¿Por qué?—

--Las mujeres solemos prestar más atención a los detalles además, es bastante obvio que el hombre concentro su atención en otros detalles menos importantes…. —El policía no pudo evitar reírse

--Gracias—estiro su brazo para darle la mano—Soy Peter y ¿tu?

--Chloe Sullivan—

--Mucho gusto señorita Sullivan, ¿vive por aquí?—

--Si, en el Talon—

--Genial, mi cafetería favorita—el aun no había soltado su mano—espera te reconozco, ¿acaso no eras la chica bonita del periódico escolar?—Chloe sonrió, al parecer aun no había perdido su fama

--Si esa era yo—

--Yo estaba en el club de audio y video—

--¿Oh si?—

--Si… era algo invisible en la escuela—

--Nos pasa a todos—dijo ella de manera amigable

--Excepto a mi —interrumpió una voz masculina—A sí que… ¿porque estoy aquí?

--Hola—Dijo Chloe llevando la mirada de Oliver hacia su mano que el policía aun no soltaba

--Hola—respondió este mientras tomaba la mano presa de Chloe de una manera posesiva, para que el policía la soltara, lo logro. Peter el policía quedo algo desencantado al verlo.

--Nada, solamente quería que pasáramos el día juntos—dijo Chloe en un tono romántico, para alejar al policía—Por cierto, Peter, fue un gusto conocerte—

--El gusto fue mío, señorita Sullivan—se alejo dando tumbos por ahí mientras iba a interrogar a otra persona, de vez en cuando volteaba para ver a Chloe, cuando la pareja de antes lo intercepto. Aparentemente habían recordado algo "importante".

--Así que pasar el día juntos—dijo Ollie mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a la chica, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco

--Si, investigando el pequeño incidente de la hermosa mujer que apareció de un rayo—

--¿Que tan hermosa?—Chloe volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar mientras ponía a Oliver al día

--No se mucho en este momento, pero estos fueron los hechos, la mujer apareció cuando un rayo procedente de una temporal tormenta azoto el lago y solo el lago, luego se fue sin decir palabra y desapareció. Aunque un niño de doce años que estaba subido en aquel árbol la escucho decir cosas en un idioma que no conocía pero si entendió cuando dijo algo de "simples mortales".

No habían terminado ambos de discutir los pormenores del asunto cuando las muestras de la admiración de la multitud los hicieron voltear al lugar de donde la mujer había emergido.

Una chica apareció entonces, era más pequeña que la anterior, su complexión era frágil al compararla con la otra mujer, su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía la rodilla derecha en el suelo, el brazo izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre la pierna del mismo lado, su mano formaba un puño que tocaba la frente y el brazo derecho colgaba inerte.

Tan rápido como había aparecido se levanto y reviso el lugar en el que estaba con la mirada sin darle importancia a nada en particular, dijo algo para sí misma y salió corriendo a súper velocidad.

Si a las personas les empezaba a pasar el asombro de la primera aparición, definitivamente esta les iba a costar más, además ahora había muchos más testigos incluyendo a los mismos policías que no se podían explicar que había pasado.

--¿Viste eso?—Pregunto Oliver

--Todo el mundo lo vio Ollie—

--No, no me refiero a la chica, si no al anillo de La Legión que llevaba en la mano—

--¿Anillo?—El joven asintió con superioridad—Eso solo significa una cosa. Viajeros del tiempo

--Eso es seguro--

* * *

_**Realmente espero que no se hayan aburrido, porque el primer capitulo esta algo cortito... algo... jajajaja. Espero ansiosamente sus Reviews. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar empezó a verse borroso, como si diera vueltas. Por un instante las imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad le provocaron un leve dolor sobre la ceja derecha. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, aunque no quería perderse ningún detalle del transcurso del tiempo frente a él, cuando los volvió a abrir en lugar de una caja de herramientas, había una pared repleta de heno, muestra clara del transcurso del tiempo, solamente esperaba haber llegado al momento correcto.

Repaso las reglas una vez más

1. No interferir en el pasado y/o futuro.

2. Referente a la segunda, que no se enteren de tu mera existencia

3. El viaje tiene que durar el menor tiempo posible

4. El más importante de todos. NO INTERFERIR.

Kara se había asegurado que estas reglas quedaran cauterizadas en su alma y mente, o eso imaginaba él.

Reviso su arsenal de flechas y se aseguro que su arco funcionara a la perfección, tal y como le gustaba. Quizá su padre tenía razón y había sacado más de su madre.

No había nadie en el granero, salió de allí, donde tampoco había nadie, por la posición del sol podía estimar que no pasaban de las dos, lo que significaba que los Kent estarían aun trabajando.

El estomago le rugió. Era momento de organizar sus ideas. Quizá si encontraba a su novia rápido en un par de horas podría volver a casa. Decidió revisar la casa, era un buen lugar para que una adolescente del futuro se escondiera. Era algo así como familiar.

Reviso la planta baja y la segunda, algo le parecía extraño, algo faltaba… venció la necesidad de golpearse en la frente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que le faltaba a la casa, eran las habitaciones añadidas por la sobrepoblación de la familia Kent. De igual manera ella no estaba ahí. Suspiro por que su plan de pocas horas no se iba a llevar a cabo después de todo, a sí que redefinió sus prioridades.

1. Conseguir algo de comer

2. Conseguir ropa cómoda. Su traje de cuero negro le estaba empezando a molestar

3. Buscar a Lara Kent.

Se robo un poco de comida de la refrigeradora de la casa, no creía que a la señora Kent le fuera a molestar, la ropa de Clark no le quedaría para nada bien, decidió que buscaría alguna tienda de ropa en el pueblo. Cuando salió de la casa, dio un último vistazo a la casa que el mismo consideraba como su hogar, la casa donde se había criado. Tomo aire y se preparo para su larga búsqueda, aunque no estaba tan seguro que tan discreta podría ser su novia, con estas personas que solían casi ponerse en peligro a propósito.

* * *

Shelby movía la cola felizmente en el granero luego de que frente a ella aparecieran misteriosamente dos personas. Olisqueo a la pareja, el chico que se veía como una copia nueva y mejorada de Clark la acaricio en la cabeza, soltó la mano de la chica rubia a su lado y reviso el lugar para cerciorarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

--Creo que no tenemos ningún problema Tori—dijo desde el rellano de las escaleras del granero

--yo no diría eso, viajamos con equipaje extra y no es mío—dijo ella señalando a la niñita de colitas que acariciaba a Shelby—El muchacho mudo de color y a súper velocidad bajo las escaleras

--¡KELLY!, ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!—Grito a la niña mientras la tomaba de un brazo para alzarla— ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS CON FLOUNDER?!

La niña asintió cohibida

--¡¿ENTONCES?, ESTAR AQUÍ NO ES QUEDARSE EN CASA CON FLOUNDER!—

--Pero…yo quería ir contigo—

--Yo te dije que no—

--¿Johnny, no me quieres?—El rostro de profunda tristeza hizo que el chico aplacara un poco su enojo. La coloco en el suelo, antes de agacharse a su nivel

--Está bien Kelly, no puedo volver y regresarte, pero tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te diga y no interferirás con nada—La niñita asintió felizmente

--Tengo hambre—demando, el chico suspiro sonoramente

--¿Porque no vamos a desayunar a la casa?—propuso la muchacha a lo que el chico contesto con una mueca

--No creo que sea una buena idea Tora—

--¿Por qué no?, mami puede prepararnos el desayuno—intervino la niña

--ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO…--Había momentos en los que el chico no podía evitar alzar la voz—Mira Kelly, mami no puede prepararnos el desayuno, porque mami no puede vernos—

--¿Acaso somos invisibles?—

--No…--Él se acaricio el puente de la nariz—no es que no pueda vernos, es que no debe vernos, ¿entendido?

--Si—el tomo su mano y empezó a caminar, cuando ella súbitamente se detuvo—Pero, ¿Por qué?

--Porque esta no es nuestra época, si mamá o cualquier otros nos ve…nosotros no los podremos volver a ver… ¿acaso quieres dejar de ver a mami?—pregunto maliciosamente, la niña negó efusivamente. Él sabía perfectamente que hacia mal en engañarla pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso nunca era algo bueno—

--No te preocupes Kelly, yo hare el desayuno esta vez—le dijo Tora para tranquilizarla, la pequeña asintió tristemente y tomo su mano también—

--Aun no creo que sea buena idea—

--No creo que estén en casa, ya debieron haber ido a trabajar—El suspiro, pero cedió

--Mira Johnny, ¿no se te hace esto conocido?—la chica le entrego la punta de una flecha, que encontró en el suelo del granero

--Jeremy—ambos se vieron—por supuesto que iba a estar aquí

Los platos sonaban en la cocina, mientras Tora preparaba el desayuno, Johnny investigaba en la sala y Kelly jugaba con su nueva amiga perruna.

--¿No crees que fuiste algo rudo con ella?—

--Si, pero seamos realistas Tori, ¿cómo haces entender a una niña de cuatro años, que tus padres no deben verte porque no te reconocerían y podrías cambiar el futuro?—

--Supongo—

Los chicos hablaban en susurros aunque estaban en habitaciones diferentes.

Cuando estaban terminando el desayuno escucharon pasos en el segundo piso. Kelly salió corriendo mientras los mayores se quedaron estáticos

--¡MAMI!—

Clark y Lana iban bajando las gradas cuando vieron a esta linda niña morena de ojos verdes, que corría hacia ellos gritando "Mami" con todas sus fuerzas, ambos se quedaron parados del asombro al pie de la escalera, Clark noto que había dos personas más en la cocina, un chico que se veía como él y una chica rubia. La niña se detuvo de súbito, antes de a abrazar a Lana

--Tu no eres mi mami—sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar y su boquita hizo una mueca de tristeza y dolor--¿Papi, quien es ella?, ¿Johnny, dónde está mami?—dijo volteando a ver al chico detrás de ella

Clark entonces noto que el semblante del chico, Johnny, había cambiado de sorpresa a confusión y casi tan rapido a decepción, se levanto a súper velocidad y tomo a la llorosa niña en brazos saliendo de la casa

--¡¿Johnny donde esta mami?! ¡Quiero a mami!—

--¡TRANQUILIZATE YA KELLY!—Coloco a la niña en el suelo y se alejo de ella.

Él en verdad no había querido gritarle, pero esto era demasiado. Tora se agacho para tranquilizar a la pequeña que ahora lloraba inconsolablemente, la sentó en palangana de una camioneta cercana

--Vamos cielo, quédate aquí un momento—Se encamino hacia el lugar donde estaba su novio

--Johnny—dijo en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, el no contesto—Johnny—

--¡JOHNNY!—repitió esta vez a gritos

--¡DEJAME EN PAZ!—ella se acerco a el

--Oh Johnny, se que estas muy molesto, pero ahora no eres solo tú. Tu hermana te necesita, no puede verte desmoronarte, tú eres su líder—

--No quiero ser su líder ahora—

--Entonces se su hermano mayor, el hermano mayor que debe protegerla siempre—Eso lo calmo un poco, volteo para abrazar y darle un fugaz beso a la chica. De reojo vio a Clark y Lana parados en el porche de la casa, se decidió entonces. Camino hacia la niña, le limpio las mejillas y la abrazo

--Kelly, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que mami salió pora hacer algún mandado y ya volverá—

--Pero quién es esa señora—rebatió ella señalando a Lana, él volteo a verla. Clark y Lana podían escuchar la conversación de los hermanos. En realidad habían escuchado todo

--Una amiga… probablemente. No te preocupes—Ella asintió y él la cargo

--Johnny… ¿Si me despido de papi, ya no podre volver a verlo?—el joven sonrió

--No te preocupes por eso tampoco, estoy seguro que si podremos volverlo a ver—y en un susurro añadió—el asunto es si yo quiero volver a verlo—Tora lo vio con tristeza.

La pareja en el porche no dijo nada, luego que vio partir a los tres chicos a súper velocidad en dirección a la ciudad. Clark guardo en su memoria, la niñita que ondeaba su mano despidiéndose de él, no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

La noche había llegado, Johnny había logrado conseguir un cuarto en un hotel no muy caro, lo que le costó fue hacer dormir a su hermanita. Después de lograr arroparla se sentó al lado de Tora quien cambiaba los canales tan rápido como la televisión se lo permitía.

--Sabes que no pague por cable, ¿verdad?—

--Nada es imposible para una Kandoriana—el sonrió, ella apago la televisión y volteo a verlo con ternura

--Johnny—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla—Que tu padre aun no esté saliendo con tu madre, no significa que nunca lo haga… además mientras estábamos en la recepción vi un calendario. Todavía falta un año para que nazcas.

--Lo sé, Tori—tomo la mano de su novia y la beso—se que fui bastante irracional allá. ¿Recuerdas mi discurso sobre no interferir?—el sonrió y ella asintió

--¿Qué crees que hice en ese momento?—ella sonrió también

--Estoy segura que todo acabara bien, si no ya no seguirías aquí, ¿No?—el asintió no muy seguro. Nunca le habían explicado que pasaba con los viajeros cuando ya no nacían o morían en su tiempo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. XD**_

_**La' vete  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al fin pude subirlo!!!!... me tarde bastante. ¡LO SIENTO!. bueno pero ya paso y ya actualice XD- Espero les guste. XD

* * *

**_

El lapicero sonaba incesantemente contra la madera del escritorio y el pie de Luisa no dejaba de seguirle el ritmo. Esa mañana entro al sótano del planeta con un periódico en la mano y una sonrisa triunfante, varios de sus compañeros—en su mayoría hombres—se acercaron para felicitarla por sus dos titulares seguidos.

Tan solo el día anterior había sacado a luz los negocios sucios del director de cárceles de metrópolis y hoy tenia la primicia de su aprensión.

Luisa se dio cuenta que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de…

_Ring_.

El teléfono sonó una vez.

_Ring-Ring._

Sonó una segunda vez. Ella se mordió el labio inferior

_Ring_.

Sonó otra vez. Tomo el teléfono rápidamente

--¿Hola?—

--_Señorita Lane_—dijo la misteriosa voz al otro lado del teléfono

--Eres tú—

--_Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba después de su titular_—

--Muy bien gracias—

--_Escuche que el director Pollack la amenazo ayer_—

--Si, pero no me preocupo por el—

--_Yo sí, cuando usted está en peligro_—Luisa paso el peso de una pierna a la otra nerviosamente

--No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi—"_Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras_", pensó—Mi compañero Clark me llama cada diez minutos para asegurarse que estoy bien—

--_Me alegro que haya personas que se preocupan por usted_—

Luisa vio el escritorio frente a ella, el asiento de Clark seguía vacio. _"¿Donde se habrá metido mi Smallville?"._ El sonido de un casete rebobinándose hizo eco en su mente, ¿Acababa de decir SU SMALLVILLE?

_--¿Esta usted bien señorita Lane?_—Se escucho preocupada la voz del teléfono

--Eh….sí, sí estoy bien—No podía creer que Clark la hubiera distraído de su plática con El Borrón

--_Se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo_—

--Solo pensaba en la ayuda que me brindo para desenmascarar a Pollack—

--_Yo solo la guie_—

--Hacia una buena fuente, es una lástima que no pueda agradecerle públicamente a nuestro amigo en común por su ayuda—

--_No tiene por qué preocuparse, John no es orgulloso, es solo un buen amigo que cumple con su deber_—

--Eso dice mucho de él, sabes no dejo de hablar de ti—el tapón del lapicero ahora estaba en su boca

--_Tampoco deja de hablar de usted_—Luisa se sonrojo—_lamentablemente me tengo que ir, pero fue un gusto hablarle_—

--Para mí también—

--_Cuídese_—fue lo último que Luisa escucho de su héroe favorito, colgó, suspiro de nuevo al ver el asiento de Clark aun vacio. De verdad donde estaba, era realmente tarde, _demasiado_ tarde para el sentido de gallo de granja de Clark.

Sin querer sus pensamientos volaron hacia la granja y hacia el hecho de que él estaba viviendo con Lana Lang de nuevo, la sola idea le hizo sentir nauseas.

Una bolsa de donas y un café fueron colocados en su escritorio, frente a ella estaba un sonriente Clark Kent

--Buenos días Luisa—

--¿Por qué la sonrisa Smallville?—"_Tonta no preguntes"_

--¿No puedo estar feliz por venir a trabajar?—

--Claro… si llegas tarde—el sonrió mas—sabes, no quiero saberlo—

--Como tú quieras—contesto él en tono juguetón

--Oh por favor Clark, como si quisiera saber los detalles morbosos de tu relación con Lana—Luisa pudo jurar que escucho su corazón y estomago estrujándose

Clark perdió su sonrisa, estuvo realmente tentado a decir "_Es por ti que sonrió Luisa",_ pero decidió mejor guardárselo para sí mismo, se enfoco en los papeles de su escritorio y empezó a trabajar, mientras Luisa comía la dona glaseada y el expreso que él le había llevado. Noto un sabor agridulce.

Clark había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad con Lana, _"Como si las anteriores no hubieran bastado"_, había dicho Luisa en un susurro que el escucho. Y por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar ella tenia razón, él sentía que su relación con su amor de toda la vida había cambiado radicalmente.

Primero estaba la falta de confianza que insistentemente sentía hacia ella que a pesar de hacer enormes intentos para ahogar, no había podido lograr. Nunca sabia que esperar de Lana, si no hacia esto hacia lo otro y siempre con la escusa de que era para protegerlo, no pudo evitar compararla con Luisa quien también solía sorprenderlo aunque las sorpresas de la periodista solían ser en su mayoría agradables.

Tampoco le agradaba la forma en que era tratado por Lana y tuvo que adjuntar el nombre de Chloe a ese pensamiento, ambas lo miraban como alguien especial, si, pero como alguien especial objeto de laboratorio o animal en exhibición, _siempre_ tenía esa sensación. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en la forma en que Luisa lo miraba, incluso en ese momento que se entero de sus súper poderes no dejaba de mirarlo como alguien especial… normal… como… _Smallville_, lástima que ese tiempo no había durado mucho.

También había algo que le molestaba o le _encantaba_ no lograba descifrar cual era el sentimiento. Esto era que desde hacia unas semanas había empezado a notar ciertos sentimientos hacia Luisa, al principio creyó que no era nada más que el estar siempre con ella, pero a menudo se encontraba a si mismo soñando con ella cuando no estaba o deseando estar a su lado cuando estaba con Lana.

La sola idea de verla en el trabajo lo hacia sonreír como idiota.

Además estaban esos sueños nocturnos poco inocentes que tenia con Luisa, eso fue lo que detono la bomba para que se diera cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al no ver que tenia sentimientos hacia ella desde un principio, ahora _quizá_ era demasiado tarde.

Esa mañana la había llamado bajo una fuerte necesidad de escuchar su voz—_como si no la escuchara lo suficiente en el trabajo_—aunque en la forma de _El Borrón_ había un poco mas de privacidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la cara molesta de Lana después del incidente de los niños del futuro en su casa, pues le dio un poco de esperanzas de que quizá y solo quizá Luisa fuera la madre de esos niños porque no parecía ser Lana en lo absoluto.

Lo único que le incomodaba un poco era la cara de decepción del muchacho al ver a Lana, se veía claramente que esperaba ver a otra persona ocupando ese lugar y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable.

Quién diría que Luisa Lane habría de lograr eclipsar a Lana Lang.

--Tenias que haberlo mencionado ¿verdad?—Chloe sonrió divertida--¿No pudiste guardarte tus pensamientos para ti misma?—

Oliver llevaba media hora quejándose.

--No era para tanto Oliver, solo fue un comentario—el no respondió nada.

Esa mañana minutos después de que ella llegara a Watchtower había aparecido Clark, con un semblante peculiar

--¿Estas bien?—él la vio seriamente

--Si… eso creo—

--¿Clark?—

--Creo que tengo hijos—la expresión de sorpresa de Chloe era totalmente genuina, Clark la vio tímidamente—Me refiero a…

Ella no lo dejo terminar--¿Hijos?—su voz también sonaba esceptica

--Hoy en la mañana llegaron dos adolescentes y una niñita a mi casa… el chico era casi una copia al carbón de mí—Chloe por alguna razón no podía evitar sonreír –y la niña también se parecía bastante a mí—

Ella no sabía que decir, su mejor amigo acaba de tener un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con su futuro. Eso le recordó algo.

--Anteayer, Oliver y yo vimos a una chica que probablemente venga del futuro—Clark frunció levemente el ceño—lo suponemos porque Ollie vio un anillo de la legión en su mano

--¿Cuándo exactamente planeaban decirme eso?—

--¿Pronto?—pregunto ella, para su alivio la llegada de Oliver a la "oficina", disipo la furia de Clark

--Buenos días a todos—

--¿Por qué hoy tan feliz?—

--No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé… a ya recordé—

Tanto Chloe como Clark esperaron una respuesta

--Y, ¿entonces?—La curiosidad de la chica no pudo más, Oliver tomo un respiro y soltó la bomba

--Estoy saliendo en una relación casi formal con Tess Mercer—Oliver espero que la noticia se asentara

--Eso no es nada nuevo—dijo sinceramente Chloe, la sonrisa preocupada del héroe se desdibujo

--¿Cómo?—Clark suspiro y le paso una revista que había en uno de los escritorios, en la portada aparecían Oliver y Tess besándose apasionadamente y el titular decía _**"Mas que solo negocios"**_

--Esto se me paso—dijo él con una mueca de sorpresa

--Es de la semana pasada Ollie—el solo volteo a ver a Chloe que era la que había hablado—y tengo grabaciones de tu celular de más de tres meses—

El frunció el ceño, Clark sonrió. No era el único que sentía que su amiga se pasaba de la mano con eso de la vigilancia

--Si, bueno… pero hay otra cosa—Clark y Chloe se vieron.

--No creo que nada me sorprenda—dijo ella

--Mer… Tess está embarazada—ambos vieron al héroe verde mudos de asombro

--Eso si me sorprende—

Perdieron diez minutos discutiendo la situación, hasta que Clark al ver su reloj le pidió a Chloe que volvieran al tema que a él realmente le importaba

--A si la chica del futuro—recordó ella

--Era linda—dijo Oliver, ella le dio una mirada envenenada--¿Qué? es cierto—

--Apareció de la nada, luego de que apareciera otra mujer antes de ella—Chloe describió a ambas chicas y los sucesos después de sus apariciones

--Vaya—

--Pero lo tuyo es realmente mejor—dijo Chloe a Clark

--¿Qué suyo?—pregunto Oliver

--Cree que sus futuros hijos vinieron al pasado—

--Eso es mejor—afirmo el multimillonario

--¿Solo tú los viste o Lana también?—Clark bajo la mirada

--Ese es el asunto… creo que no son hijos de ella— _"y las sorpresas siguen llegando"_ pensó Chloe—La niñita no la reconocía como su madre—

--¿De quién crees que sean hijos?—Clark alzo los hombros en desconocimiento, aunque tenía cierta esperanza—Tal vez la chica de la otra mañana, sea quizá tu hija también

El la vio pensativo—Quizá, parecía que buscaban a alguien—

Clark se despidió de ellos porque tenía que ir al trabajo, cuando salió Oliver cometió un error

--¿De verdad crees que sea su hija?—

--Es posible, tenía súper velocidad—

--Cierto—Oliver se quedo pensativo—ella me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien, Chloe también intentaba encontrarle el parecido

--Creo que se parece a _Luisa_—Oliver abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, Chloe lo vio y sonrió en disculpa—Creo que no debí haberlo dicho

--Luisa—fue lo único que él pudo decir _"¿Luisa y Clark?"

* * *

_

_**Aunque hay algo aqui que no me agrada y no se del todo que.... pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Reviews!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo se, lo se. No tengo excusa alguna por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡LO SIENTO!. Pero perdi la inspiracion con esta historia y realmente me costo volver a tomar el rumbo. Por un tiempo solamente escribia un parrafo cada dia :(. Pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, algo corto y medio de relleno pero espero que les medio agrade :) **_

* * *

Su cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba con el viento. Le gustaba su cabello largo aunque a veces resultara una molestia. Le gustaba simplemente porque se parecía al de su madre. Le complacía mucho cuando su padre decía lo mucho que ella se parecía a su madre.

No había forma de negarlo Lara era la viva replica de Louis tanto como Johnny lo era de Clark. Ella era la única del matrimonio Kent-Lane que se parecía a Louis físicamente. Lo único que Johnny había sacado de su madre era la testarudez y incesante necesidad de molestar a sus hermanos a cada oportunidad, ella por su lado tenía el temperamento de su padre, excepto quizá por su impulsividad y necesidad de meterse en problemas.

Ellen la tercera de los niños Kent era muy parecida a su padre, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos azules sin embargo había algo tan diferente en ella, no era para nada impulsiva y mucho menos testaruda. Era paciente a veces al extremo, aunque había que darle el crédito de ser la cabeza fría de la familia. Muchas de las veces era la que intentaba evitar que los demás hicieran algo tonto pero la mayoría de las veces nadie la escuchaba. Se parecía en cierta forma al pez amigo de la _Sirenita_, de donde provenía su apodo "_Flounder_", su hermano se lo había colocado cuando tenía cinco y aun ahora a los trece no había podido deshacerse de él.

Kelly por su lado era un encanto que enamoraba a todo el mundo, con sus grandes ojos azules, sus pestañas largar y sus hoyuelos. _"Cuando crezca será la perdición de todos los chicos de la escuela"_ había dicho una vez Louis a lo que Clark respondió con una cara de pocos amigos de la que Oliver Queen se rio ruidosamente, hasta que su esposa le recordó que su propia hija era también un encanto.

Un movimiento en uno de los edificios a su izquierda llamo su atención. Una pareja se besaba en "_secreto_" en el cuarto de fotocopiado de una oficina. Volvió su vista al frente hacia una de las ventanas del último piso, donde se encontraba Luisa Lane hablando con su jefe. Lara intento escuchar de qué hablaban pero su oído no estaba tan entrenado como el de su padre y apenas podía captar pequeñas frases separadas, de las cuales no había sacado mucho.

Se había tomado la tarea de proteger a Luisa, una lunática extraterrestre con aires de diosa andaba suelta y solo Dios sabia que se le podía ocurrir en su maniática cabeza. Otro movimiento capto su atención

— ¡_Rayos_!—

Clark Kent estaba en una ventana cercana y acababa de voltear a ver hacia su dirección. Se movió lo más veloz que pudo cuando noto los ojos azules de su padre casi sobre ella, no podía decir con seguridad si él la había visto. No podía volver y asegurarse, ahora debía quedarse ahí escondida.

Espero prudentemente por diez minutos y cuando volvió a su antiguo puesto, Luisa ya no estaba en la oficina del Perry White

—_Rayos_—

Ahora había que volver a buscarla en todo el edificio, intentando no ser vista por su padre, el cual aun no sabía que era su padre.

Decidió entonces moverse a un edificio de menor altura a un lado del planeta, sin embargo cuando dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, choco contra un cuerpo. Levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de su hermano devolviéndole la mirada. Solamente que este rostro era un poco más viejo que el de su hermano y con una mirada que parecía traspasarle el alma, ella conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de su padre.

Afortunadamente reacciono antes de que Clark pudiera tomarla de los brazos y salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, él iba a seguirla pero escucho que alguien pedía ayuda a unas cuadras de distancia. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al lugar, donde solamente estaba una muchacha recostada contra la pared de un de un callejón. Respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras sostenía fuertemente su bolso, se levanto y se fue casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tuvo que volver al planeta, porque Luisa lo estaba buscando por todo el lugar para ir a visitar a cierto político.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy Smallville?—le pregunto Luisa después de haber salido del automóvil, Clark había estado viéndola mucho durante su pequeño viaje

-_Nada_—ella lo dejo pasar. En realidad "nada" era una mentira, él no podía dejar de pensar en la jovencita que estaba en el edificio cerca del planeta, en la forma en que parecía vigilar a Luisa y tampoco podía dejar de fijarse en lo mucho que se parecía. Desde sus ojos, su cabello, la forma de su carita, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando estaba seria. Si… era definitivo, ella era una copia física de Luisa.

- Bien, Smallville, ¡suéltalo!—le dijo en tono fastidiado, luego cuando salieron de la oficina del político importante que fueron a entrevistar, él le dio su típica sonrisa Smallville de _"no estoy haciendo nada"_, que ponía su corazón a latir a mil por hora.

-No estoy haciendo nada, Luisa—ella puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Claro que sí!—las furtivas miradas que Clark le daba, la estaban empezando a poner nerviosa—Deja de verme cada cinco minutos…-

-No te estoy viendo cada cinco minutos—rio ligeramente. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, su esperanza de que Luisa fuera la madre de sus hijos, había crecido desde la visita de la muchacha al Planeta. De hecho nunca había pensado en Luisa como la madre de sus hijos, hacia poco que había notado sus crecientes sentimientos hacia ella, y nunca había imaginado que tuviera la posibilidad de tener hijos con una humana.

* * *

Jeremy se sentó en una banca del parque y suspiro. Era tan difícil seguir a Lara y cuando al fin la había encontrado le volvió a perder la pista al intentar salvarla de su padre.

Logro localizarla en un edificio cerca del planeta, y solo la suerte le hizo notar a Clark Kent (su suegro) en una ventana, mirando a Lara. Corrió unas cuadras lejos y encontró en un café a la chica que le estaba coqueteando hace diez minutos. Se acerco con el rostro sonriente, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión, ella le devolvió la sonrisa cuando lo noto.

-¿Quieres sen…-Jeremy la tomo del brazo y su bolso prácticamente arrastrándola a un callejón cercano.

-Escucha, necesito un favor. Quiero que grites, como si tu vida dependiera de ello—la chica lo vio con pánico, ¿con qué clase de loco pervertido se había metido?

Jeremy suspiro

—_Por favor_—le aplico la sonrisa enigmática y la mirada traviesa que hacía que todas la mujeres hicieran lo que él quería

-No es nada malo, es para ayudar a una amiga. No te lo puedo explicar, pero necesito que grites ahora, luego puedes irte—ella aun lo veía sin habla, Jeremy no estaba seguro si era por su deslumbramiento o por temor— ¿Lo harás?—la chica asintió tontamente.

Él le dio otra sonrisa y le indico que ese era el momento de gritar, ella sonrió y lanzo varios gritos de ayuda.

Jeremy se acerco y le dio un beso. La chica se quedo más tonta que antes… sí, eso siempre funcionaba. Susurro un "gracias" y se fue. De lejos pudo ver la figura del Borrón desde lo alto del edificio, indicándole que su plan había funcionado. Ahora solo tenía que volver a buscar a su novia.

* * *

Esto no estaba funcionando.

-Acéptalo, no tienes ni la menor idea, ¿verdad?—

-No es hora para eso, Tori—la chica simplemente regreso su vista hacia la pequeña niña que jugaba en el carrusel—Un día entero perdido—

Johnny suspiro y se reprocho de su mala suerte.

-Relájate, es solo un día—

-¡Solo un día!—suspiro una vez más, su novia no lo entendía. Por primera vez se sintió frustrado de ella-¡Sabes cuánto es eso en años de viajeros del tiempo!—

-No—la verdad, él tampoco—Mírala, se ve tan feliz—

Johnny intento no poner los ojos en blanco

-Me pregunto…-lo vio de reojo-¿Cómo serán nuestros hijos?—

El chico volteo a verla sorprendido, y ella fingió reír de la niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-¿Decir qué?—le dijo con aire distraído

-¡Eso!—Johnny no pudo evitar gesticular

La chica se levanto de un salto y acudió al (_conveniente_) llamado de la hermanita de su novio

-¿Ya te cansaste?-

Ver a Tori, con su hermanita le hacía sentir calor en el estomago… y nervios en las manos. De hecho ya se lo había preguntado antes, _¿Cómo se verían sus hijos?_. Y la pregunta no llego a su mente sola… no, por supuesto que no. Hubo alguien involucrado en ponerla.

_Su madre_… y su tía (quienes disfrutan de torturarlo)

_Lucy vio con ojos picaros a Luisa_

_-Apuesto en los ojos azules—dijo colocando un billete de un dólar en la mesa. Luisa bufo_

_-Eso no es sorpresa—se quedo pensativa—quizá uno o dos (con suerte)con cabello rubio—_

_Lucy fingió meditarlo, mientras su hermana colocaba otro billete sobre la mesa_

_-Si, pero. ¿Uno o dos?—Luisa lo pensó, empezó a formar un dos con la mano, pero se arrepintió a tiempo y solo formo un uno—Esta bien. ¡Su sonrisa!—_

_Luisa rio esta vez_

_-¿Qué hacen?—pregunto un inocente Johnny, ambas hermanas se vieron complices_

_-Nada—respondieron al unisonó. Oh, sin tan solo se hubiera quedado con la duda. Pero no, claro que no. Esa no era su naturaleza_

_-¡Venga, díganme!—debió advertirle algo la sonrisa socarrona de su tía Cloe que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro. Y lo fácil que cedieron las hermanas_

_-Apostamos en cómo se verán—la pregunta ¿Quiénes?, se formo en su mente, pero antes de llegar a pronunciarla llego la respuesta-¡TUS HIJOS!—_

_Si. No pudo ver a Tori por una semana, la vergüenza de su "prodigiosa" imaginación lo torturaba. Y no podía evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza cuando su tía Kara intentaba reírse solapadamente, cada vez que lo veía. _

¿Porque tenía que tener tantas mujeres torturadoras a su alrededor? Contando a su hermanita.

"_Johnny tengo hambre… ¡mira un McDonalds!", "Johnny quiero subirme a los juegos... ¿Siiiiiii?", "¡Johnny mira una tienda de juguetes!, ¡entremos!", "Oh mira una librería, ¡voy a ver!" _(Esa fue Tori)

Y así se estuvieron las chicas todo el día, dejando la búsqueda de su hermana relegada a nada.

-Sera en lo único en lo que nos concentraremos mañana—le dijo Tori, antes de apagar la luz de su lado de la cama—Solamente en eso—

-Si claro—Él realmente esperaba que fuera verdad

* * *

_**Luego del pobre intento de capitulo, en el que esperaba que conocieran un poco a Lara y Jeremy, pues deseo que no me quieran atar a un poste y dejar ahi a que me coman los cuervos. Prometo intentar que el proximo mas interesante C:**_

_**Besos**_

_**-La' Vete**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me declaro culpable... ¿en verdad han pasado casi tres meses desde mi ultima actualización? Lo siento! No me habia dado cuenta que habia relegado tanto esta historia :( pero aqui ya hay otro capitulo :) Disfrutenlo._**

* * *

¿Cómo exactamente había llegado a esa situación? Aun no estaba del todo seguro. Vio las paredes de acero, el suelo de cemento, la silla y mesa de metal y por último el vidrio de una sola vía.

Pudo ver la sangre seca de su labio inferior en el reflejo. Saco un poco la lengua para mojar la mancha y paso el dorso de su muñeca sobre ella. La sangre casi no se quito. La cabeza le dolía a mares. Y si no estaba equivocado su hombro derecho estaba dislocado.

La parte de atrás de la pierna de su pantalón de la pierna izquierda estaba rasgada y podía verse el rasgón de su propia piel a través de ella. Casi no podía apoyar la pierna, tampoco podía ponerla sobre el material frio de la silla. Así que estaba recostado contra la mesa.

Volvió a ver al vidrio e intento hacer una mirada de perrito abandonado, lo suficientemente creíble como para conmover el corazón de la persona que él estaba seguro veía del otro lado.

-Es solo un niño, Oliver- él aludió bufo. Preguntándose desde cuando Chloe se había vuelto tan suave con un criminal.

-Me apunto con una ballesta a la cabeza. Yo digo que él no cree ser un niño-Ella puso los ojos en blanco, lo único herido aparte del niño dentro del interrogatorio era el orgullo de Flecha Verde.

-Vamos, al menos déjame revisar sus heridas- el joven bajo el fajo de papeles que tenía en la mano-dijiste que se había herido en la pierna-

-Y que te ataque allá dentro. Seguro-lanzo otro bufido, _¿Desde cuándo le había aparecido ese lado maternal a Chloe?_-Porque no mejor le devolvemos la ballesta y lo dejamos libre. ¿Te suena mejor?-

-Entonces entra conmigo-El se le quedo viendo como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-Chloe puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo

-Oliver, por favor-tenía unos ojos de perro desahuciado que él jamás había visto y a los que lamentablemente no podía decir no

-Agradécemelo luego-dijo suspirando. Sus ojos brillaron súbitamente y fue a buscar el botiquín.

Oliver alcanzo su propia ballesta y guio a Chloe a la sala de interrogatorios. Abrió la puerta con precaución y apunto fieramente al muchacho dentro. Chloe se dirigió directamente a él, ignorando por completo a su acompañante y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Chloe, no te puedo proteger si no ayudas!-El muchacho los veía a ambos con ojos curiosos pero sin moverse de su lugar

-Cállate, Oliver-le dijo apenas viéndolo de reojo y pronto volvió su mirada hacia el capturado -¿Te sientes bien?-

El joven le sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

-A tomar en cuenta que me atacaron a puño limpio, me lanzaron sobre un bote de basura-Vio a Oliver sin pestañear-y que tengo una herida en la pierna del tamaño de Neptuno y el hombro dislocado. Si diría que estoy bien-

Chloe no pudo evitar reír. Aunque ese sarcasmo gracioso lo sentía familiar no le prestó mucha atención y en cambio se encargo de echarle una mirada a Oliver que significaba que iba ir al infierno por haber lastimado a un pequeño e inocente niño.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y exhalo violentamente. Claro, ahora el niño no decía que había hecho él para merecer tal trato.

-¿Crees que puedes sentarte?-pregunto suavemente ella

-Yo preferiría que no-respondió-Me duele la pierna-

-Entonces déjame revisártela-dijo ella colocando el botiquín en la mesa y agachándose a la altura de la pierna del chico

Él le lanzo una mirada suficiente y una sonrisa socarrona a Oliver. Quien le devolvió una mueca infantil.

-¡Ahh! ¡Duele!-dijo mientras Chloe hacia su trabajo

-¡Pero aun no te he tocado!-

-Oh-

La situación se le hacía muy conocida, volteo a ver hacia el rostro del chico y noto ciertas peculiaridades que no había notado antes. Como la línea de la mandíbula, la forma de la nariz, la mirada en la que quería demostrar que era fuerte.

Volteo a ver a Oliver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al muchacho. Si ahí estaba la misma línea de la mandíbula, la misma forma de la nariz y seguramente en una situación parecida la misma forma de ver. Siguió trabajando pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no solamente Clark había recibido visita del futuro.

-¿Desde cuándo prácticas arquería?-pregunto casualmente Chloe.

-¿Ah?... ¡Ah!… Supongo que desde que tuve edad para sostener un arco-

-Lo que quiere decir que aun no sabes nada del tema-dijo Oliver. El muchacho le lanzo una mirada molesta pero lo ignoro

-¿En tu familia practican mucho el uso del arco?-

-Mmm… podría decirse-

-¿Por qué?-

-Supongo que les gusta. No se-

-¿Tienes hermanos?-El dirigió su mirada hacia la joven agachada a su izquierda

-Sí. Dos. Ambos menores que yo-ella hizo un sonido afirmativo-

-¿Por qué me apuntaste con una ballesta?-pregunto un probablemente ofendido Oliver

Oh esa era la pregunta que el mismo se estaba haciendo. ¿Qué razón tendría él para apuntarle a su padre con una ballesta? Al final la respuesta era sencilla y obvia.

Su novia.

-No se-

Ambos adultos lo vieron incrédulos.

-Bien, también te haremos una prueba de drogas-dijo un demasiado entusiasmado Oliver.

Jeremy suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Chloe levantándose, pero el muchacho no pareció escucharla, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –Oh, bueno creo que necesitaras puntos en esa pierna –

-¿No podemos solamente dejar que le dé gangrena? –pregunto malignamente flecha verde, Chloe lo ignoro olímpicamente

-Llamare a Emil–

-¿Qué?, no –

-Oliver, –dijo tranquilamente, como si quisiera convencer a un niño de cinco años –no importa si es villano o no, el chico esta en todo su derecho de recibir atención médica –

-Pe… Pe –soltó un último suspiro y bajo la cabeza, derrotado –Bien llama a Emil –

Antes de que Chloe pudiera hacer algo, añadió

-Pero no es mi asunto si algo pasa –ella ni siquiera se digno a verlo, en cambio le sonrió al muchacho

-Lamento pero tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras tanto –

-No hay ningún problema –dijo este en tono conciliador –Me siento mejor de que tu estés aquí –

Chloe le una mirada totalmente cautivada

-Aunque no me gusta que te preocupes tanto por mi –le sonrió dulcemente –No te preocupes tanto –

Oliver rechino los dientes y sin decir nada tomo el brazo de Chloe y la arrastro fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, diciendo "_maldito niño_" entre dientes.

Luisa aun no entendía que había pasado exactamente. Por un momento estaba en el parque central esperando discretamente a una de sus fuentes, aunque debía aceptar que las cinco de la tarde no era una buena hora para encontrarse en un parque silencioso con un extraño.

Sin embargo los eventos de esa tarde estaban fuera de este mundo, aunque ella no sabía que tanto.

Llevaba media hora esperando a la maldita fuente (que nunca se apareció), cuando una chica de unos dieciséis años apareció casi de la nada, se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo con fuerza (demasiada quizá) y la arrastro hacia las afueras del parque.

-¡Oye niña! ¡¿Qué te pasa? –La muchacha parecía maldecir en voz baja, mientras daba miradas furtivas hacia atrás. Aunque Luisa intento frenar, el agarre y la fuerza de la chica eran mayores que sus propias fuerzas -¡Podrías decir…! –

La chica la cayo con un "Shhh" imponente

-No hables –dijo en un susurro –Ella podrá escucharte –

-¿Qui…? –La guio hasta unos arbustos en la acera contraria al parque, escondiéndose detrás de estos sin quitar su mirada del parque -¿Quién podría escucharme? –

La muchacha no respondió, seguía escaneando el camino. De repente escucho un sonido acercándose a ella, eran unas leves pisadas desde atrás. Espero pacientemente a que se acercara.

Ella sabía muy bien que, quien fuera que se acercaba no era la extraterrestre de la que se estaba escondiendo. Cuando la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y con reflejos de ninja se levanto, dio la vuelta y lo golpeo fuertemente incapacitándolo. Sin perder tiempo en fijarse quien había sido, jalo a Luisa corriendo a una velocidad moderadamente normal para un humano en pánico.

Corrió a esconderse en un edificio vacío, aunque no estaba tan segura que tan beneficioso pudiese ser.

-¿Ahora si me podrías decir que sucede? –la chica intento hacer que se quedara escondida tras un gran mostrador lleno de polvo y telarañas.

-Quédate aquí, voy a encender las luces – se alejo de ella y milagrosamente se encendió la luz de esa habitación solamente. La muchacha volvió.

Ahora que la veía bien, la chica a su lado le parecía conocida. En cierta forma se parecía a Lucy. Aunque algo en su mirada le hacía recordar a alguien más, pero no estaba segura de a quien.

-¿Quién eres? –

-Una desconocida –

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Protegerte –

-¿De quién? –

-De alguien… -

-Podrías ser un poco mas informativa, por favor –Lara no pudo evitar reír, comúnmente su madre le pedía que dejara de hablar, nunca en su cortos diecisiete años la había instado a seguir hablando.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Su risa le recordaba también a Lucy

-Nada en especial –Por un momento se quedo en silencio y cerró los ojos. No escuchaba ningún movimiento afuera así que decidió salir –Vámonos, debemos seguir en movimiento –

Arrastro a Luisa fuera del edificio en dirección al planeta.

Por su lado Flecha Verde estaba tirado en el suelo abrazándose el abdomen, el golpe que acababa de recibir era más fuerte que cualquiera que pudiera recordar, tanto que lo dejo rogando por aire.

Cuando ya estaba recompuesto, intento dirigirse hacia el edificio vacío donde vio que la extraña mujer arrastro a Luisa, cosa que hubiera logrado si no le hubieran apuntado una ballesta a la cabeza.

-_Quieto_ –escucho decirle una suave voz masculina –No te aconsejaría ir hacia allá –

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inútil advertencia.

-Claro… -cuando volteo a ver se quedo impresionado al ver a una persona vestida con un traje muy parecido al de él, exceptuando que era negro y tenia mangas –Mira no sé quién crees que eres, pero no te va a funcionar –

A pesar de la pobre luz y la capucha pudo ver al desconocido sonreír burlonamente.

-Tú te lo buscaste –en un movimiento rápido, lanzo una patada hacia la derecha de Oliver, donde aun estaba algo resentido del golpe anterior.

Aunque logro asestar el golpe, Flecha Verde atajo su pierna y lo jalo hacia el suelo, donde ambos empezaron a pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo. En algún momento de la pelea Oliver logro levantarse y tomando del brazo de su contrincante lo lanzo sobre un basurero cercano.

-¡Ah! –lo escucho decir luego de haber caído. Así que tomo la ballesta que aun estaba en el suelo y se acerco a su atacante

-Te dije que no te iba a funcionar –el estaba volteado contra el suelo, sosteniendo su pierna. Oliver le quito la capucha y se sorprendió -¿Qué edad tienes? –

-¿Qué te importa? –le respondió en tono mordaz. Si definitivamente era un niño.

-Bueno, ya levántate –

-Agradecería algo de ayuda –dijo señalando su pierna sangrante

-¿Quieres que traiga a tu mami? –

-No –dijo molesto aunque Oliver juro escuchar algo como "_Igual iremos a verla"_.

* * *

**_¿Entonces les gusto? ¿no? ¿les creo intriga?. Eso espero porque me esforce... hahaha_**

**_Bueno, nos vemos en mi siguiente capitulo (que espero venga pronto) _**

**_Ciao_**

**_-La' Vete  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark estaba en el parque donde Oliver le dijo que había visto a Louis ser secuestrada por una mujer que no pudo ver bien, pero que luego de pensarlo parecía ser la joven del lago.

No había nada que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba su compañera, había buscado en el edificio abandonado antes pero tampoco pudo encontrar nada.

-Disculpe señor-dijo una voz masculina tras el –Creo que buscaba esto-

Clark guio su mirada hasta la resplandeciente niña de cinco años que lo veía con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ah… ¿Kelly?-ella soltó la mano del policía y corrió a tomar la suya

-La encontré del otro lado del parque, la próxima vez tenga cuidado- dijo antes de regresar a su ronda

-Gra… gracias-dijo un confundido Clark

-Es mentira, el no me encontró. Yo lo busque-dijo ella señalándose con orgullo. Clark sonrió.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-la pequeña elevo los hombros en desconocimiento y estiro sus brazos hacia Clark. El la elevo con cuidado -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Vine con Johnny-respondió antes de demandar por comida

Clark busco al joven en el parque pero no pudo encontrarlo, como la insistencia de la niña con la comida siguió creciendo decidió llevarla a una cafetería cercana, que resultaba ser a la que siempre iba.

-Aquí está tu pastel y tu jugo de naranja-dijo la mesera a la niña mientras colocaba lo mencionado frente a ella – y el café de papá-

Clark sonrió tímidamente. La mesera se dirigió hacia sus compañeras, todas susurraban en una esquina mientras veían a Clark

-Nunca imagine que tuviera una hija- dijo una – Es idéntica a él-

-¿Quién creen que sea la madre?-pregunto otra

-Ni idea… ¿No será la periodista "_Quiero un café bien hecho"_?-dijo burlonamente

Todas se vieron y negaron con la cabeza –Naaa-

-¿Sabe bien?-le pregunto Clark a la niñita. Ella asintió felizmente. No estaba seguro que hacer, tenía que seguir buscando a Luisa. No podía dejar a la bebe con Lana no después de lo sucedido dos días antes ¿A quién podía recurrir? La luz ilumino su camino cuando vio a Chloe entrar a la cafetería.

Ella pidió tres cafés sin percatarse de nada, Clark espero que la niña terminara de tomar su jugo, la tomo de la mano y se acerco a su amiga.

-Chloe quiero pedirte un favor-dijo este, ella se volteo con una sonrisa y antes que lograra preguntar cuál era el favor, empujo a la pequeña a sus brazos–Cuida de ella por un momento, aun estoy buscando a Luisa. Te lo explicare todo luego-

Chloe veía a la niña y a la puerta donde Clark había desaparecido sin dar pie con bola

-Tía Chloe, ¿Por qué está buscando mi papi a mi mami? ¿Se perdió de nuevo?-

Chloe no supo que responder.

Una nueva oleada de susurros inicio en la esquina del mostrador de la cafetería.

-¡No puedo creer que la haya perdido! – Repitió por centésima vez Johnny –Un momento estaba ahí y luego simplemente desapareció-

-La vamos a encontrar Johnny- dijo Tora en forma tranquilizadora

-¡¿Cómo?- ella puso los ojos en blanco un poco fastidiada

-No lo se… aun. Pero ya la encontraremos-

Definitivamente sus hermanas menores solo servían para darle problemas, excepto Ellen, ella era la única que sabia comportarse.

Las pequeñas piernas de Kelly se movían suavemente mientras esperaba que el doctor terminara de revisar su sangre.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunto Chloe, la pequeña niña estiro todos los deditos de su mano y los conto lentamente volviendo a doblar el pulgar

-Cuatro – dijo mostrando su mano orgullosamente, haciendo que Chloe sonriera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le dijo de forma muy dulce

-Pero tía Chloe tu sabes cómo me llamo…- sonrió con una sensación de estar fuera de lugar. La niña tenía razón, la Chloe del futuro debía conocer su nombre

-Kelly-dijo el joven recostado en uno de los sillones de Watchtower –Su nombre es Kelly –

Emil, Oliver y Chloe voltearon a verlo, ambos habían olvidado que él estaba ahí. Sedado.

-¡Jeremy! –grito emocionada la pequeña mientras saltaba de la mesa y corría hasta donde estaba el muchacho.

-Jeremy –repitió Chloe, al fin había descubierto como se llamaba.

Oliver también se levanto con la intención de tomar su ballesta, pero Chloe lo detuvo a tiempo dándole una mirada significativa, él exhalo molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la niña ladeando su cabeza-¿Te perdiste?-

-No, no me he perdido. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- La niña se sentó en el mismo sofá, cuidando de no lastimar al notoriamente herido Jeremy

-No sé donde están Johnny y Tora- Dijo sin verlo a los ojos

-Ah… la que se ha perdido eres tu-ella asintió avergonzadamente –Así que has venido con Johnny… ¿no has visto a tu hermana?-

-¿Flounder? Ella se quedo en casa –

-Me refería a tu otra hermana- Chloe conto y si las cuentas no le salían mal, Clark tenía cuatro hijos.

-Espera un segundo-interrumpió Oliver -¿Tu también vienes del futuro?-

Jeremy elevo la vista hacia Flecha Verde instantáneamente pero regreso su vista a la pequeña con rapidez.

-¿Entonces, ya encontraron a Lara?-pregunto sin hacer caso de la pregunta que le habían hecho. La niña negó con la cabeza. Jeremy suspiro.

-Te hice una pregunta-dijo Oliver entre dientes, levantando su ballesta para apuntarle -¡Responde!-

Chloe le hizo una seña al doctor para que se llevara al arquero del lugar. Aunque costo un poco, termino cediendo.

-¿La chica que buscas…?-Ambos chicos voltearon a verla-Esa chica… Lara-

-Es una amiga-respondió él sin verla a los ojos

-Pero, Lara es tu nov…-las ultimas letras fueron opacadas por la mano de Jeremy

- Oliver es tu padre, ¿Verdad?-el chico trago saliva y asintió sin verla de nuevo

-Entonces desde antes ya eras así de perspicaz-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Jeremy la vio a los ojos esta vez

-Siempre sabes cuando hago algo mal, aunque intente esconderlo- dio una sonrisa de lado-y tratas de evitar que papá se sobrepase con el castigo-

-¿Yo?-el asintió de nuevo

-Tu…-fijo su mirada en la pequeña Kelly quien se había distraído con un adorno de cristal de una mesita cercana –eres como una madre para mí-

Las palabras del chico habían tocado el corazón de Chloe de una manera que jamás había sentido antes. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

Una pantalla de televisión donde estaban transmitiendo las noticias diarias llamo la atención de Jeremy. En la noticia estaban entrevistando a Tess Mercer, tras su salida de una conferencia financiera muy importante que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior en la ciudad el día anterior. No muy lejos de ella aparecía Oliver Queen con su mejor sonrisa.

Chloe siguió la mirada del chico.

-Tess Mercer- regreso su vista a él-No imagine que fuera así-

-¿Tu nunca la habías visto?-

-En fotografías solamente-

-¿No es ella tu…?

-Mi madre-dijo terminando la oración de Chloe-Ella murió antes que pudiera llegar a conocerla-

-¿Murió?-ella no pudo evitar atragantarse con la pregunta

-Para que yo pudiera vivir- añadió unos segundos después

-Lo lamento-

-Al menos eso es lo que tú me has dicho- él la vio a los ojos-Papá jamás habla de ella. De no haber sido por ti, jamás hubiera sabido su nombre-

Cuando Oliver logro escaparse de Emil y regreso a donde estaban los dos niños del futuro y su compañera en el "crimen", encontró a Chloe con los ojos llorosos, tras ella estaba Jeremy encargándose de entretener a la pequeña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto-

-Sí, yo… yo solo-ella respiro profundamente-yo solo me preguntaba ¿Quién le pondría Flounder a su hija?-

Una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

* * *

_**Hola! Despues de tanto tiempo al fin aparesco, queria subir este capitulo hace dos dias pero no podia, le echaba la culpa a mi tonto internet, pero ayer leyendo un nuevo capitulo de un fic la autora decia que tampoco habia podido subir el capitulo antes porque fanfiction habia colapsado - ¡Ah!- dije yo -Eso fue lo que paso-**_

_**En fin, lamento haberme tardado tanto, entre examenes, estres, bloqueo y una tendinitis no pude subir nada, pero ya estoy aqui de vuelta**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D**_

_**Cariños**_

_**La' Vete**_


End file.
